Billie Eilish VS Tyler Joseph
Billie Eilish VS Tyler Joseph '''is the 6th episode of UMDTOTC Alpha and the 14th battle overall! It features Billie Eilish and Tyler Joseph in a battle of modern singers known for their darker atmospheres of their songs! '''Battle Length: 2:07 Dissers Bob-Crust as all characters! * Billie Eilish * Tyler Joseph * Blurryface * Deep-voiced Guy from "bury a friend" Lyrics Eilish is in Blue, Tyler Joseph is in Gray, Blurryface is in Red, and the Deep-Voiced Guy is in Maroon! Billie Eilish - Verse 1: Hey Joe, you look like a freaking Kyle! With Monster Energy with your songs that make no one smile. While you’re having fun with your little fangirls Watch out! Your neck is grilled! (You’re terrible!) My songs are bold, your’s don’t break any mold! You’re team left you in 2011, bro! Who are you again? Your face to me is blurred! Your grandfather died, bury a friend. No one heard! So your a tough guy? Really really sad guy! You’re songs make me mad, guy! You’re fans annoy me, guy! But, your fans are gone, Ty! You’re not hip anymore, Ty! I’m the one popular now, Ty! You try to get new hits, Ty! But, they never get as big, Ty! (Duh.) Tyler Joseph - Verse 1: You might be popular, but you are hated by half of the world! But, everyone loves me, my songs are constant gold! I’m might not at the tip of my career, but at least it lasted a few years! But, the very next year, you’ll career will be dead and you’ll cry down a tear Because it’s not fair! You really are just an edgy teen! Yeah your cool, in your dreams! You little drama queen! Yeah my raps are mean, you must be Stressed Out! You only time I listen to you is when I’m forced to listen to the Car Radio! You’re songs aren’t deep, they’re basic! It’s just edgy propaganda for emo teen girls, that’s sick! You think you scare me with your heavydirtysoul? You geek over girls geeking over you, you dyed troll! Billie Eilish - Verse 2: You’re just a little bum. I guess I’m pretty young to have more success than you. You said your not scared of me? Well I took your fans of you and made them my own! You’re a bad guy! You can’t beat me with your fake stride! You’re so sad, go die! I’m at the top of the charts, every you know has it. Might as well go buy! Tyler Joseph - Verse 2: Oh no the edge, it’s too much I can’t handle it! You’re like a gender-swapped Criss Angel, but with even less talent. I can’t stand it! But, I can pull through, I can take on your puny body with my hype! You won’t get any boys, you’re not any guys type! This isn’t some game kid, you need to make some money! This career won’t last forever, I’m more disappointed than your mommy! You’re cool on the outside, but you are really just soft and gullible! To bad you never smile, you would have been great at a McDonald’s drive thru! My sick rhymes will make you cry, cry down from your Ocean Eyes! They’ll fly down like a rocket ship, you ruined everyone’s lives! Making these 14-year-old girl’s more sad, and more annoying to hear! Too bad you’re homeschooled, you would’ve been made fun of, Little Miss Queer!